


Light of Demacia & Darkness of Noxus

by Felineiism



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felineiism/pseuds/Felineiism
Summary: Swain the Darkness of Noxus was one of his trips to settle his plans and move forces within Ionia, he came across one of his mortal enemies. Luxanna Crownguard gravely wounded in the middle of nowhere. Instead of destroying her and moving forward, Swain has a sudden change of heart. Instead of killing her, Swain decides the next best thing: a hostage, another pawn piece. As he nurses her back from death's door, everything begins to change. His plans shift, his armies beings to fall apart, and something he once thought long dead begins to form inside him. Instead of a pawn, Swains finds her value so much more. Lux, the Light of Demacia, was on an adventure in Ionia until she was hunted down by an unspeakable horror. Left to bleed out in the woods of Ionia, Lux accepts her fate until a presence made itself known. Shivering, she gazed upon the Darkness of Noxus, Swain. Expecting a painful death, she soon finds herself swept up in his arms and being nursed within the very camp of her enemies. As she regains her strength and power, Lux finds herself sympathizing with him instead of fear.Can Lux persuade Swain to join the light? Or will she and all of Runterra be consumed by his Darkness?





	Light of Demacia & Darkness of Noxus

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prologue. Many more champions, plot, and point of views to come. :} I hope you guys enjoy it!

It was her eyes that captivated him. And caused the end of everything.

Before him, the light of Demacia was bleeding out on the floor, her staff shattered a few feet from her body. A large, ugly gash was torn in her flesh across her chest and stomach. Her blonde hair was being stained with the blood and mud, her white clothing destroyed, and what he noticed, her gloves were burned off her hands. Yet despite the horrid appearance, it was her eyes that locked onto his that demanded the most of his attention.

There was a bright light in her eyes, one that seemed to look deep into his soul. It was bright, captivating...And brought a strange feeling into the pit of his stomach. What on earth? She tried moving her lips, whether it was to speak or to breathe, and was met with a harsh cough. Wincing, she coughed out a bit of blood that trickled down her face. Opening her eyes, tears began to form. Slowly, he approached her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Why was the Light of Demacia here, a few breaths away from death? In the middle of Ionia at that. Were they not allies? Also who, or what, caused to leave the young sorceress here in the middle of the forest? Taking a deep breath, Swain stopped a foot away from the girl. Well whatever it was, it did a damn good job.

Kneeling down, he reached his hand towards her. At the moment, it seemed time stood still. 

This could be it.

One of the biggest obstacles of all Noxus and for him was literally laying under him, vulnerable. All he had to was grab her neck and crush it within his grasp, and his plan would accelerate with lightning speed. With one of their hero's death, it would destroy morale and leave the nation of Demacia in a weak state...Even Garen would be struck hard with his sisters' death.  
All he had to do was end her. It was so easy...  
But he couldn't.  
His hand closed into a strong fist and thrust back into himself.

Even though was ripe for the picking, he found he couldn't do it.

Her damn eyes that cast a spell on him, and forced him to do the unthinkable.

A deep, deep sigh broke through his lips as he bent forward more and lifted the female's body from the bloody floor. He was gentle and slow, not wanting to cause the wound to tear more. He heard a pained gasp as he lifted her up, but it was ignored. His white hair fell with him, red eyes locking onto the girls face, onto her eyes. Despite the ability to crush her instantly in his hands, he cradled her like a delicate being. Fear and curiosity were seen flickering across her pained face as he touched her.

"Shh..." He murmured as she struggled against him, her eyes squinting through the pain as she tried to move away from him. "Do not struggle...The wound will only become worse, and it will bring you a quicker death." Shifting his cape, he covered the top part of her body with it. She shivered as he did. That earned a chuckle from him. 

"Have no fear...I have no desire to end you. Yet." At that, her head fell against his shoulder. It seemed to calm her knowing he wasn't going to slaughter her right there and then. Glancing around, Swain locked his eyes on movements in a nearby tree. Smirking, he began to walk forward slightly, shifting the girl in his arms.

"Beatrice. Be a dear, tell your flock to gather what is left of the demcian weapon here... And meet me back at our camp." A chorus of wings flapping was the only response received. The young female tried looking back, but Swain used his shoulder to turn her gaze ahead.

"There is nothing for you to see, girl. Now rest...I assure you your weapon will be back at camp, " he growled slightly, shifting her once more. By now, her head was propped on his shoulder like a pillow. Her blue gaze stayed on his face for a few moments, her eye squinting. After a few moments, her eyelids began to drop slowly. Soon, she was fully relaxed in his arms, her arms dangling from the side, the other tucked in. Shifting once more, he wrapped the cape around them to hide her from sight. Continueing forward, his harsh gaze looked into the distance.

"Rest...Luxanna Crownguard," Swain cooed softly. 

"Rest peacefully."


End file.
